The Last Problem - Appledash POV
by The Incognito Brony
Summary: Twilight established the "Friendship Counsel", The Mane Seven were set to meet once a moon in order to rule Equestria, Spike and Twilight moved into Canterlot Castle, but what happened next? How was the journey back to Ponyville for AJ, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy? And how did AppleDash really come to be?
1. Ponyville Bound

The train to Ponyville was quiet, almost eerily quiet. Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were the only ponies aboard the vehicle, and they were all sat in an abnormal silence.

Although the five friends weren't speaking aloud, they all had the same mindset. They'd just left two of their best friends in another city; two friends who'd changed all of their lives in extraordinary ways.

Before Twilight and Spike came to Ponyville, they were always a quintet. They all loved and appreciated each other very much, but it felt somewhat outlandish and odd to be returning to their original setup. It was as though a huge part of them had been ripped away within mere moments, and they had to face the fact that life would feel different for quite some time.

The five friends were dispersed around the train's carriage, pondering over how they'd manage to go back to normal after everything that had happened. Sure, things seemed normal before Twilight's coronation, but that's only because everypony put on a facade to escape the reality of what was really about to happen.

If they were honest with themselves, everything was a little too normal after the battle in Canterlot.

Ponies and other creatures carried on as normal after every Equestrian battle, but it felt like more of an obligation to remain casual, orderly and stoic after such a traumatic ordeal.

It was as though no one wanted to talk about the incident in fear of upsetting somebody else; like it was a taboo subject.

A single article in the Ponyville Chronicle was written about Cozy Glow, Chrysalis and Tirek, but after that, nothing. Complete normality.

Pinkie Pie suddenly felt that she'd been quiet for far too long, so she sat upright and presented her most glorious smile.

"Hey, remember when Twilight first came to Ponyville? I threw her that super-duper funtastic welcome party; she drank hot sauce and called us all crazy! Ah, memories."

Pinkie placed her hoof under her chin as she was reminiscing, smiling to herself as she did so.

Rarity perked up from the seat in front of Pinkie Pie, raising a hoof to her mouth as she giggled at the memory she'd just heard.

"Oh, darling. Who could forget that?" said Rarity through her chuckles.

"I definitely wouldn't" replied Fluttershy from across the carriage.

"Her entire face was on fire, and Pinkie didn't even realise" the yellow Pegasus stated as she snickered.

The three friends continued in their recollecting; they laughed, quoted memories, and talked about Twilight and Spike nonstop.

They'd all moved together in one section of the carriage, all except for Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

Applejack was vaguely involved in the reminiscent discussion, but she couldn't help but notice Rainbow Dash sat by herself on the opposite end of the carriage.

Rainbow looked like something out of a movie that Rarity would watch; one with sad, thought-provoking music in the background as the protagonist looked ominously out of a misty window.

Applejack knew Rainbow well enough to realise something was amiss, so she trotted over to the back of the carriage to check on her friend.

"You alright, sugar cube?" asked Applejack in her usual southern twang.

No reply came from the cyan Pegasus; it was as though she was in a trance.

"Rainbow?" Applejack asked again in a more concerned tone.

Rainbow was completely lost in thought; she couldn't hear a word Applejack was saying.

With a swift hoof-punch to the shoulder, Applejack managed to gain Rainbow's attention.

"Huh? Oh. Hey, AJ. What's up?" Rainbow Dash asked in a monotone voice.

Rainbow turned her head back to the misty window, propped her elbow onto the armrest, and placed her hoof under her chin.

Applejack cocked her head slightly in intrigue, her eyes watching Rainbow's every move.

"Y'all seem a might distracted. Everythin' okay?" Applejack inquired.

Without averting her gaze, Rainbow Dash immediately shrugged off the idea of something being wrong.

"What? Me? Pfffft. I'm fine. _Totally_ cool. You know me, AJ" Rainbow Dash replied somewhat anxiously.

"Ah do know you, which is why Ah can always tell when something's eating you up".

While narrowing her eyes and biting her lip, Rainbow Dash tried her best to remain composed in front of her friend.

Rainbow was renowned for her constant levelheadedness, but Applejack was right; something _was_ eating her up.

A pause came between the two ponies as Rainbow Dash attempted to produce a convincing response.

"Nah, there's nothing. I'm all good" Rainbow finally replied as her voice cracked slightly mid-sentence.

Again, Applejack was far from being persuaded, so she took a seat next to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow's eyes darted in Applejack's direction as she felt her friend's fur brush up against her own. Her heart rate began to increase ever so slightly, so she took a deep but quiet breath.

"You're mighty proud, Rainbow, and don't think we don't all love you for it. But, y'all know that it's okay to _not_ be okay, right?" said Applejack as she tried to catch Rainbow's gaze.

Rainbow's hoof fell from beneath her chin upon hearing Applejack's words.

The two ponies had always been rivals; frenemies, if you will. They'd always joke around with each other, compete with each other, and maybe even flirt with each other subconsciously, but Rainbow had never heard Applejack say something so sincere and meaningful to her.

Applejack was the most honest, trustworthy and friendliest pony Rainbow had ever met, but she only knew those traits from seeing how Applejack acted around other ponies.

This was a new feeling for the both of them.

True sincerity for the very first time.

It felt odd but somewhat normal too.

Without thinking, Applejack took her friend's free hoof in her own, much to Rainbow's surprise.

Rainbow Dash finally gave in and diverted her eyes towards the two, intertwined hooves on the seat below them.

Applejack's hooves were pleasantly warm, which contrasted with Rainbow's cold, chilly ones.

"Ya don't have to be so stoic, y'know? It's me, sugar cube" said Applejack in a calm, meaningful voice.

Usually, Rainbow Dash or Applejack would laugh off a situation like that; they'd override any form of emotion by punching each other on the shoulder or by passing a sarcastic comment.

However, neither of them seemed to mind the contact, especially Rainbow.

She found her friend's closeness rather soothing, as though she'd discovered something she'd been missing her entire life.

Rainbow Dash's magenta eyes shifted to meet with Applejack's.

She'd never really noticed Applejack's eyes before.

They were the type of green that brings the earth back to life after an unforgiving cold.

They were the colour of the forest after it rains.

There were flecks of strength, love and honesty in her eyes.

The most genuine eyes Rainbow had ever seen.

She was dumbstruck.

Lost in her tracks.

Rainbow gulped nervously, still transfixed on her friend's adorably freckled face. She knew what she wanted to say, but at the same time, she didn't.

"C'mon, Dashie. What's on yer mind?" questioned Applejack after a long silence.

Rainbow couldn't help but be taken aback a little by Applejack's question; not by the question itself, but by the name "Dashie".

Pinkie Pie was the only pony to ever give Rainbow the nickname of "Dashie", aside from Rarity on a singular occasion, but it somehow felt more genuine coming from Applejack.

It made her feel warm, comfortable and reassured.

There was a feeling lying deep inside Rainbow's subconscious, but there was no way of letting that feeling escape.

Rainbow rubbed her neck boyishly with her free hoof; she was determined to keep contact with Applejack, but she didn't know why.

"Uh. Well. I think there has been something bothering me for a while now" Rainbow Dash began.

Applejack simply nodded in response, waiting for her friend to voice her troubles.

"Ya see- what with the battle and everything-"

"I think I'm... Well-"

"It was _pretty_ scary-"

"But, I wasn't _scared _scared, y'know? I'm me after all"

"But, there was a moment where I just-"

"When we thought it was all over and-"

"I just – I couldn't stand the thought of losing y-"

Rainbow suddenly stopped in her tracks as she realised what she was about to say. She couldn't say something like that, could she?

The cyan Pegasus gave a deep sigh before carrying on.

"I think I'm just bummed out about Spike and Twilight" lied Rainbow Dash.

Applejack parted their associated hooves for a moment before pulling Rainbow into a hug.

Again, a moment like that would usually involve laughter or passive remarks from the two ponies, but everything about it was so sincere and real.

Rainbow Dash was startled for a moment at Applejack's sudden burst of affection, but she soon relaxed and wrapped her hooves around the Earth Pony.

The two ponies never hugged, not like that anyway. They'd give each other a friendly hoof around the shoulder every so often, but never an actual embrace.

Pinkie Pie hugged everypony, a lot! Rarity and Fluttershy were partial to hugs too, as were Spike and Twilight.

However, when it came to a certain Wonderbolt and farm pony, hugs were never exchanged in such a way.

Rainbow and Applejack were both affectionate ponies, just not with each other.

Despite this, Rainbow Dash had never felt so comfortable in her entire life. She felt as though she could stay in Applejack's embrace forever.

She nuzzled at Applejack's orange fur ever so slightly as the hug continued, catching a whiff of apples as she did so.

_"Of course AJ smells of apples. What else would she smell like?" _Rainbow thought to herself as she continued to inhale her friend's alleviating scent.

Applejack gave a small smile as she felt Rainbow Dash burrowing into her fur; she too found warmth in their contact.

Applejack gently stroked Rainbow's back in an up/down motion to comfort her friend even more so. It was at that moment that Rainbow let out a small, but laboured sigh of relief.

Applejack pulled away from Rainbow Dash with apprehension, adjusted her hat, and sat upright in her seat.

"Ah know that change is scary. Heck, Ah'm probably twice as scared as you are right now! But being scared's never stopped us before, right? We'll make it work, Ah promise you that" said Applejack philosophically.

Rainbow responded with a simple half-smile. She loved hearing Applejack's words of wisdom.

"Well, how do I know you're telling the truth?" asked Rainbow Dash sarcastically.

The Element of Honesty raised an eyebrow with a deadpan look on her face, but she soon rolled her eyes and smiled at her travel companion's remark.

The two ponies laughed together for a moment until Applejack stood up from her seat, ceasing their moment slightly.

"Now, you sure you're okay, Dash?" the Earth Pony asked in a gentle tone.

Rainbow Dash was far from being okay, but she crossed her arms confidently and nodded to shield her emotions.

"Heh, don't sweat, AJ. Like you said, it'll all work out" replied Rainbow with forged assurance.

Applejack knew that Rainbow was still suppressing something, but she didn't want to pry any longer.

She gave Rainbow Dash an affectionate side smile that could have easily been mistaken for a flirtatious one, and she began to trot away to the train's bathroom.

Rainbow's eyes remained fixated on Applejack as she left the carriage, as if her life depended on it.

Rainbow gave a small sigh as Applejack left the carriage, her gaze still focused on where the orange pony had been.

Rainbow felt a slight punch to her stomach when she watched Applejack leave; it was as though something within her had been ripped out, and she suddenly seemed lost and quite afraid.

Dash allowed herself to linger in her emotions for a second, but she abruptly closed her eyes and shook her head to repress her feelings again.

She returned to her usual, stoic self almost immediately, and her attention drew back to the misty window.

She sat upright in her seat, crossed her arms, and watched Equestria whiz by as she stewed in her emotions.

On the other side of the carriage, Pinkie Pie had been slyly watching over Rainbow and Applejack's conversation.

She rubbed her chin with her hoof in intrigue as Rarity and Fluttershy carried on spouting memories, completely oblivious to the other situation unfolding around them.

Pinkie Pie had watched Applejack and Rainbow Dash from the sidelines for a long time; she judged their stupidly competitive games for them, she hung around them when she knew they'd be alone, and she always liked to get them into weird situations together.

Pinkie knew that something was amiss between the two ponies after their conversation, more so than usual, so she decided that it was time to investigate.

Pinkie cartoonishly pulled a detective hat out of thin air, placed it on her head, and began to smoke a bubble-pipe as she looked off mysteriously into the distance.


	2. Words and actions

Ponyville had been draped in a blanket of darkness as the train pulled into the station. The town seemed so quiet compared to the commotion of Canterlot, but the five friends found tranquility in its calm nature.

They were home, but the atmosphere felt somewhat sombre.

Not only were they missing Twilight and Spike, but there was the underlying knowledge that they'd all be heading their separate ways to peruse their chosen careers. Not at that exact moment, but they all knew the day would eventually be upon them.

Rainbow Dash felt uneasy as she made her way out of the train's carriage. She didn't want to go back to her empty cloud house where she'd be forced to overthink everything running through her mind, but her friends began to disperse before her.

"W-wait! Where are you guys going?" Rainbow asked anxiously.

"Don't you all wanna hang out and talk some more?"

Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack stopped in their tracks and turned towards Rainbow, confused.

"Rainbow, darling. You didn't say a word throughout that entire train journey, and it's only now we're home that you want to talk?" questioned Rarity.

Rainbow felt called out. Her face was suddenly ridden with childlike guilt as she gave an awkward smile.

"Is anything the matter, Rainbow Dash You don't look so good" asked Fluttershy in her usual worried tone.

"No! I mean- I'm fine."

"It's just- It's not even that late."

"We could... Go swimming!" said Rainbow enthusiastically.

"Oh, heavens, no! I'm not getting my perfectly quaffed mane soaking wet right before bedtime, thank you" Rarity responded as she flicked her mane purposefully.

"Fine. Um. How about a... Sleepover?" said Rainbow as she cringed through her words.

She hated the idea of sleepovers. Not the idea of spending the night with her friends, no. She hated the thought of Rarity and Fluttershy swapping soppy stories, Pinkie overfeeding everypony with s'mores, being roped into a dumb game of truth or dare, and eventually sporting a frou-frou facemask courtesy of Rarity.

Everypony raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Rainbow's suggestion.

"But, ya hate sleepovers. Heck, Ah recon ya'd quit flyin' fer a week before goin' to a sleepover with the four of us" said Applejack whilst laughing.

Rainbow found Applejack's laugh fascinating. It was deep, hearty and perfectly normal, but it was one of Rainbow's favourite sounds in all of Equestria.

She found herself struck with enigmatic feelings once again. Her stomach tightened, her wings shivered, and everything else around her seemed to fade away with each little chuckle.

After realising she'd been quiet for almost too long, Rainbow spoke up.

"Pfffft, me? Hate sleepovers? Nah! What gave you that idea, AJ?"

"Uh, Ah dunno. Maybe because ya give us the most plum-ridiculous excuses to get out of em" Applejack replied sarcastically.

Rainbow laughed nervously. "Heh, like what?"

The four friends looked at each other with exasperation.

"_Tank has hiccups and I can't leave him alone_" responded Fluttershy.

"_I'm way too emotionally drained after reading the last Daring Do book_" said Rarity as she lifted her hoof to her forehead dramatically.

"_I tripped over in the shower and knocked myself out_" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"_There's a rogue cloud over Ponyville that needs taking care of_" ended Applejack.

"And ya ain't even a member of the weather patrol anymore!"

Rainbow gave an accusable smile before touching down gently on the dirt path.

"I don't know who came up with all those lame excuses, but I do know that I definitely... Love... Sleepovers" said Rainbow as she forced out her sentence.

"Be that as it may, darling. But I'm afraid I have to get home to watch Sweetie Belle this evening. If I leave that young filly alone for a moment longer, Celestia knows what my boutique will look like!" Rarity explained.

"And I really should get back to Angel Bunny and the other animals. I've left them for far too long already" replied Fluttershy.

"Speakin' of which, Ah have an entire farm to check up on. Ah'll have to catch up with y'all tomorrow" said Applejack with a nod of her stetson.

Rainbow felt a tugging at her chest upon hearing the farm pony's words. The thought of being apart from Applejack for one evening made her tense up in fear.

Fear.

Fear.

That word played in Rainbow's mind over and over again.

She was scared.

But the legendary Rainbow Dash never felt scared, right?

Wrong.

She felt desperately afraid. Afraid of losing Applejack.

But why?

Applejack knew how to take care of herself, more so than anypony, but Dash still couldn't shake the feeling of helplessness surrounding her body.

"Well, I need to head back to Sugar Cube Corner to check in with the Cakes, but it would be super duper awesome if you'd come with me, Dashie!" said Pinkie Pie excitedly.

Dash stood silently for a second, slightly taken aback by Pinkie's sudden movements and close proximity.

"_Eh, it's better than nothing_" Rainbow thought to herself.

"Uh- Yeah. Sounds great, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash as she mustered a smile.

Pinkie's counteractive smile somehow managed to make a cartoonish squeak, and she continued to make springy sounds as she bounced in elated circles around the Wonderbolt.

"YAY! This is gonna be great, Dashie! We can bake some new cakes, play games, start my latest fan fiction series, and give Gummy his bath!" replied Pinkie with growing excitement.

Rainbow Dash cursed herself mentally, but even she had to admit that giving an alligator a bath was a better option than going home by herself.

Alone.

Over thinking.

Without Applej-

Dash's eyes darted around until she managed to bring herself back to the present moment. She finally caught Pinkie's gaze and remembered that it was probably her turn to say something.

"Huh? Oh-yeah. It's gonna be fun alright" Rainbow responded at last.

"Uh- Lead the way, Pinkie. I'm right behind you".

"Okie dokie loki! Goodnight, everypony!" Pinkie almost shouted. And with that, the Party Pony began to bounce away towards Sugar Cube Corner with her signature cartoonish boing resonating behind her.

Rainbow didn't fly away at top speed as normality would state.

She didn't spout off a confident anecdote before departing.

She didn't even wish her remaining friend a goodnight.

She simply began to walk away.

Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy glanced at each other for a moment, confused.

Just as Rainbow had started to get into the rhythm of walking, she felt a slight tugging on her tail. Nothing too forceful, but it was enough to startle her back into the moment.

She turned her head slightly to reveal that it was Applejack who'd, once again, caught her attention. She stood with Rainbow's multicoloured tail between her teeth for a moment before letting it slip gently from her grasp.

Rainbow froze.

What was Applejack going to ask her?

Was she going to start a fight of some sort?

Or was she simply trying to cheer her up?

"Hey!" Rainbow said, turning her whole body to face Applejack.

"What the hay was that for?"

Applejack scratched the back of her hat somewhat nervously.

"Heh. Only way to get your attention" she explained.

"-and the only way to stop y'all doing something stupid" she added with a cheeky grin.

Rainbow only managed to muster a groan and an eye-roll. The farm pony had a tendency to make Rainbow Dash's brain stop working.

_Make it feel fuzzy._

_And warm._

_And__-_ **Wait**.

Was she still thinking about her brain?

"You sure you're okay, Dash? What you said on the train- Ah don't want you to get too upset or nothin" said Applejack in a whisper.

_Was_ she okay? She didn't know.

"_Two of my best friends are in another city, some of my other friends will be moving out of Ponyville soon to kick-start their careers, everything's changing, and the only pony I've ever lov-"_

Rainbow immediately ceased her train of thought. It was travelling to places she didn't care to visit that evening. Maybe never visit.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good, AJ" Rainbow finally vocalised.

Applejack gave Rainbow her signature eyebrow raise. She could always tell when the Pegasus was lying.

"Why the attack eyebrows, Apples?" Rainbow responded.

She only really received the "attack eyebrows" when she'd done something wrong or stupid, but she hadn't done anything of the sort. Not that evening, at least.

Applejack could have very easily called Rainbow Dash out for lying to her, but she could see by the look on Dash's face that it wasn't the right moment for a fight.

Applejack sighed.

"Oh, never mind, Sugar Cube. But you're sure it's only Spike and Twilight you're upset about?" the farm pony asked as if she was testing Rainbow.

Rainbow opened and closed her mouth in an attempt to speak, but nothing came out. Sure, she was genuinely upset about her two friends being so far away, but it wasn't the only reason she was feeling sorry for herself. But she couldn't tell Applejack, could she?

It was only then that Rainbow noticed how close Applejack had become. She suddenly became very aware of the farm pony's breathing, her smell, the way she bit her lip, and knowing that if she leaned in ever so slightly-

"NO!" Rainbow blurted out accidentally, causing Applejack to step back marginally in shock.

"Uh... I mean- I'm sure" said the cocksure Pegasus as she lifted her chin, trying to gain back some of her pride.

Just as she thought Applejack couldn't throw her off guard any more, she felt a soft, orange hoof run through the top of her mane and down to her cheek, caressing it in the process.

"Ah worry 'bout you somethin' fierce, you know?" Applejack said in an honest tone.

Rainbow felt a wonderful warmth enter her body. Applejack's words always managed to throw her, but words combined with actions threw her into a completely different ballpark.

Green and magenta eyes met for a moment as Rainbow subconsciously began to nuzzle into Applejack's hoof ever so slightly. Everything seemed right in the world, but it was all over too quickly.

Applejack removed her hoof from Rainbow's cheek abruptly, she shuddered slightly to regain a sense of reality, and she began to bite her lip nervously.

"Uh. Yeah. Um. Anyway-"Applejack began, coughing slightly.

"If'n you need me, y'all know where Ah'll be".

Rainbow Dash stood silently for a moment, bewildered. The same sense of sadness became apparent once again, but she nodded her head assuredly towards the Earth Pony.

"You got it, boss" Rainbow replied with a wink.

Awkwardness surrounded the two ponies momentarily, until they, in unison, decided to go their separate ways.

Applejack turned to walk towards the farm; her head hung low as she solemnly made her departure.

Rainbow began walking but eventually decided to hover ever so slightly; she felt being in the air may ease her nausea somewhat.

Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared from over the hill. Then disappeared. Then she reappeared. Then disappeared again. She was bouncing on her trampoline, which came as no surprise to Dash.

"Hey-"

"Rainbow Dash!"

"Are you-"

"Coming or-"

"What?" Pinkie exclaimed in increments, making jumpy, springy sounds every time she appeared.

Rainbow couldn't help but shake her head and smile at her party planner friend. Pinkie Pie time was always the best way to distract you from yourself, and that's all Rainbow Dash needed.

"Uh... G-goodnight" the cyan Pegasus stuttered unconfidently, turning her head towards Applejack once again.

Upon hearing Rainbow's voice, Applejack stopped in her tracks almost too enthusiastically for her liking.

"G'night, Sugar Cube. Sleep well, now" the Earth Pony responded with a flick of her stetson.

And with that, both ponies were out of each other's sights, leaving Rarity and Fluttershy stood alone at the station, confused and intrigued by what they'd just witnessed.

"Um... W-what just happened?" asked Fluttershy timidly.

Still looking off into the distance absentmindedly, Rarity didn't respond.

"Rarity?" Fluttershy asked again as she waved a hoof in front of the Unicorn's face.

"What? Oh! I'm sorry, darling" Rarity responded at last.

"I'm just surprised it's taken them _this_ long" she added as she brought her hoof to her chin in contemplation.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the small, yellow Pegasus inquired as she cocked her head slightly.

"Come, my dear. We must hatch a plan!" Rarity responded as she trotted towards her Boutique, flicking her mane in the process.

Still baffled by the entire situation, Fluttershy simply shrugged to herself and followed Rarity's tracks. Hatching a plan wasn't on her to-do-list for the evening, but it seemed important, no matter how ambiguous.

As long as Angel got his carrots by the end of the evening, she was more than willing to lend a hoof.


End file.
